


青春猪头光战不会梦见帝国皇子

by nosstuart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosstuart/pseuds/nosstuart
Summary: 敖龙光之战士×芝诺斯《标记》的番外，关于光之战士昏迷时梦见了什么大概有轻微恋足成分
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	青春猪头光战不会梦见帝国皇子

番外：青春猪头敖龙不会梦见帝国皇子——关于昏迷中的光之战士梦见了什么

芝诺斯的铠靴非常好看。  
从第一次在阿拉米格被芝诺斯打倒在地开始，光之战士的视线就难以从芝诺斯的双脚上移开。  
皇子大腿处的盔甲厚重结实，称得上力量感十足，小腿处却雕琢得格外贴身，勾勒出与身形相比略显细窄的脚踝与足弓，加上微微上翘的鞋头与高度恰到好处的鞋跟，搭配芝诺斯那总是漫不经心的步幅——在他的靴底触地时，金属相撞铮铮作响，实在让人着迷。  
光之战士甚至因此开始怀疑自己有恋足癖。芝诺斯系在腰间的披风造成了他臀部格外丰满的视错觉，当身边人都在对敌国皇子的窄腰宽胯津津乐道时，光却对那双泛出深紫金属光泽的靴子情有独钟。  
——————————————————————  
现在的情况完全在光之战士的预料之外！  
他正仰坐在一张试验椅上，四肢都被束缚着无法动弹，他试着转动手腕想要用蛮力挣脱，却发现拘束住他的不是普通的绳索，更像是某种以太锁链……或者是某种加雷马科技产物。  
但这都算不上是威胁。  
真正的威胁来源于他对面那个逆光的身影。  
——芝诺斯正坐在他的对面，以一种堪称悠闲的姿态窝在暗红色的沙发中，就像那张流传到艾欧泽亚的皇子画像一般，双腿交叠，右手漫不经心地撑着脸颊，手肘下垫着枕头——不同的是，现在皇子的表情看起来没有画像中的那么不耐烦，他的嘴角挂着意味不明的微笑。  
这笑容看得光之战士后背发毛，他觉得此刻的自己像一只即将被解剖的小白鼠，头顶已经亮起了死亡宣告的倒计时。  
在敖龙不安的注视下，芝诺斯形状优美的靴尖探到了光之战士的裙甲之下，靴底凹凸不平的花纹压在他胯部，金属片冰冷的温度透过皮革质地的裤子贴上光的性器。  
光之战士喉结滚动了一下，只觉得浑身泛起一阵冷汗。  
凭借光之战士对芝诺斯的了解，他这一脚下去，自己可能会死。  
但芝诺斯似乎没有从下方击败光之战士的打算，他晃动起脚腕，用靴尖玩弄起光之战士的阴囊。令敖龙感到意外的是，芝诺斯施予他的触感并无多少痛感，橡胶靴底与金属搭扣带动布料包裹着性器滑动，尖尖的靴头拨弄着阴囊来回逗弄，恐惧催生了猎奇欲，这甚至比被人用手抚慰还要刺激些，原本没精打采、软趴趴的阴茎迅速充血进入备战状态，光之战士忍不住低喘，这声几乎微不可闻的鼻息也被芝诺斯捕捉到了，他听到皇子轻蔑地冷哼了一声。  
  
“被敌手踩着生殖器官会让你感到兴奋吗？”  
“不是……！”

芝诺斯晃了晃小腿，敖龙半勃的阴茎卡在靴子的高跟与靴底间的三角区域，他用这道沟壑模拟着撸弄的动作，在光之战士的裤子上勾勒性器的轮廓，又在踩至龟头所在时转着圈碾转。敖龙的肉茎在裤裆内以肉眼可见的速度胀大，钝痛固然是存在的，但却远不及快感来的迅猛，那是视觉与视觉与肉体的双重刺激，作为战士他无法抗拒造型精致的兵装，作为男性他无法抑制下本身的本能反应。充血的阴茎，已经泌出了些前液的龟头与囊袋全部都被芝诺斯的靴子“照顾”周全，又被裤子束缚着无处释放，压迫感徒增，小腹处尽是甘美的折磨，敖龙浑身燥热，口干舌燥地粗声喘息着。  
想要捏着穿着这双靴子的人的脚踝分开他的大腿，解开束缚在大腿根部的红色绷带，想要让这双腿架上腰侧缠住胯部，让那形状优雅的后跟抵着腰窝蹭动……  
芝诺斯透着寒意的语气无情地斩断了他的臆想。  
“受到被自己标记过的、Omega的信息素的影响，因此连剑技都无法正确施展……？太让人失望了。”  
  
……！？

方才还沉浸在性幻想中的光之战士肩头一颤。  
对啊！在这之前，他在与芝诺斯的战斗中战败了！  
——————————————————————————  
——是梦啊。  
从荒淫的梦中猛然惊醒的光之战士深吸了一口气。  
还好，只是梦而已，如果是现实的话，恐怕芝诺斯靴子上那些薄薄的金属边缘能让他痛到昏迷。  
还好，即使是战败也没有被芝诺斯直接斩杀。莫非是那位不愿透露姓名的龙骑士又在紧要关头赶到了前线，为他挡下了一击？如果是这样的话，自己就欠他两个人人情了。  
不过…胯下这微妙的触觉和腹部的重量是怎么回事……？  
还有，为什么他的手腕好像被捆住了！？  



End file.
